Cisza przed Burzą cz. 4
Wymir, Demoniczny Świat wyznawców Slaanesha Miriael skręcała się z bólu i przyjemności, leżąc na ołtarzu. Nękające jej nagie ciało bóle, będące skutkiej następującej w niej przemiany, powodują u niej torsje oraz wyginają ciało w najróżniejszych pozycjach. Kobieta otoczona jest przez kapłanów Boga Rozkoszy. Dwóch naciera jej ciało olejkami, trzech wymienia wciąż miski do ktorych trafiają produkty torsji a pozostali tną oraz przypalają swoje ciała, by dzięki swojemu cierpieniu utrzymać kontakt ze Slaaneshem. Miriael krzyczała na przemian z bólu i rozkoszy, jakby jej ciało czuło jedno a jej umysł to drugie. Kobieta nie wiedziała nawet, że każdy jej ruch, każdy jęk, każdy oddech w czasie przemiany jest sygnałem, wysyłanym do Osnowy. Wiadomością, którą usłyszał każdy, choćby najbardziej pospolity demon. I tak jak rózni są od siebie Bogowie Chaosu, tak różne były reakcje na tę wiadomość. Stojące w opozycji do Mrocznego Księcia, demony Khorna kpiły z całej sytuacji, nazywając kobietę "Dziwką Slaanesha". W wymiarze Tzeentcha natomiast, zjawisko przyjęto z zaciekawieniem, a żądni wiedzy słudzy Pana Zmian przyglądali się z daleka pracy Księcia Chaosu. Jedynie Nurgle i jego dzieci, nie były zainteresowane całym spektaklem. Slaanesh upewnił się, że wszyscy jego słudzy, niezależnie gdzie obecnie przebywają dowiedzieli się o wybranej przez niego kobiecie i misji którą jej powierzył. Jak Galaktyka długa i szeroka, wyznawcy Slaanesha doznawali wizji najwspanialszej świątyni ku czci Księcia Zmian, i Miriael Sabathiel, tej która została wybrana by zamienić Kronus w ołtarz ku czci swojego boga. Zarówno zwykli heretycy jak i zdradzieccy Kosmiczni Marines, mniejsze demony jak i Strażnicy Tajemnic mieli wkrótce pokłonić się tej, którą Książe Rozkoszy wybrał jako swojego najwspanialszego czempiona. Światostatek Arioth Błękitnooki, sinowłosy Eldar i władca Światostatku, Książe Avalon przyglądał się swojemu gościowi, Niebianinowi siedzącemu po drugiej stronie długiego na trzy metru stołu. Mimo że Aun'El Or'es wielokrotnie podkreślał że przybył z misją pokojową, stojący za nim Tau w białym pancerzu bojowym wraz z obstawą kilku innych Wojowników Ognia jakoś nie pasowało do obrazu misji pokojowej. Z resztą nieważne, sam Książe też przecież kazał Łowcom i Bojowym Skorpionom ukryć się gdzieś i zastrzelić wszystkich Tau, jeśli ci wykonają choćby jeden nieprawidłowy ruch. - Czy moglibyśmy przejść do negocjacji?- spytał Książe Avalon - Oczywiście, oczywiście.- Aun'El Or'es albo grał na czas albo wciąż był zachwycony ogromem Światostatku.- Na wstępie musze przyznać, że Dominium było mile zaskoczone waszą ofertą. - Podejrzewam. Wasze próby namówienia Światostatków do zostania częścią waszego państwa, są dosyć znane (i często wyśmiewane- pomyślał Avalon.). - Dominium doskonale rozumie wasze położenie. Najpierw zaatakowani przez zielonoskóra pożogę, a potem przez parszywych Mrocznych Eldarów.- gdy Aun'El Or'es powiedział to zdanie, zauważył że Książe ściska lekko pięść- Czy coś się stało? - Nie, oczywiście że nie. Jednakże, jesli będziemy jeszcze wracać do tego tematu, proszę mówić o Kabale Dzieci Grzechu, a nie o całej rasie. Eldarzy z tego Światostatku walczyli przed laty na planecie Lohiac i wiele zawdzięczają żołnierzom z Commorragh. - Oczywiście.- Niebianin oczywiście nie rozumiał co stało się na Lohiac ani czemu kto kolwiek miałby darzyć sympatią Mrocznych Eldarów, jednakże postanowił zakończyć dyskusję na drażliwy temat.- Powinniśmy teraz omówić warunki, ktore moje Dominium ma spełnić. Z wieloma z nich nie ma problemu, jednakże jest kilka które chcialbym omówić. Po pierwsze, jednym z waszych warunków mówi, że Tau mają bronić planet zjadujących się w Układzie Htoira, nie zasiedlając ich przy tym. - Zgadza się. Planety te są święte dla mojego ludu i widok obcej rasy na ich powierzchni byłby dosyć...nie ciekawy, jeśli dobrze się rozumiemy. - To jest warunek który jesteśmy w stanie spełnić bez większych problemów. Co innego jeśli chodzi o waszą stanowczą odmowę udostępnienia nam Napędu Osnowiańskiego. Nie ma mowy o dalszej współpracy pomiędzy naszymi ludami, jeśli Arioth nie udostępni nam możliwości podróży przez Osnowę. - Nie możemy wam udostępnić napędu. Jesteście na to za młodzi a wasze dusze są niedorozwinięte. W Osnowie będziecie niczym małe dzieci we mgle, pożywką dla Bogów Chaosu. Niech Khain nas broni, jeśli przez przypadek sprowadzilibyście do naszego wymiaru więcej potworności Chaosu. - Proszę mi wybaczyć, ale nie mogę pozwolić by przesądy zniweczyły szanse rozszerzenia Większego Dobra na całą Galaktykę. Dominium Tau nigdy wcześniej nie staneło przed tak wielką szansą i muszę ja wykorzystać. - Nazwał to pan przesądami. Jeśli się nie mylę, wojownik stojący za panem to Shas'O Kais, dowódca waszych wojsk w czasie walk na Kronusie. Pozyskałem wiele informacji o Mrocznej Krucjacie i wiem, że wasze siły walczyły z Legionem Niosących Słowo. Jestem pewien że pan Kais wie, że Chaos to nie są żadne przesądy. - Do dzisiaj nie jesteśmy pewni, z czym Komandor Kais walczył na Kronusie. - Wy nie, ale my tak. Jesteście silną, ale młoda rasą. Mądrość, potrzebna do przetrwania w Galaktyce rodzi się z czasem. Nie jesteście jeszcze gotowi, by udostępnić wam Napęd Osnowiański. Kropka. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Cisza przed Burzą Kategoria:Przemek0980